The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Various operations can be performed in a well using tool strings that are run into the well on a carrier structure such as a wireline, slickline, coiled tubing, jointed tubing, drill pipe, and so forth. In some cases, the tool strings can be stuck in the wellbore, with the well operator unable to apply sufficient tensile force through the carrier structure to free the stuck tool string.
To free a tool string that is stuck in a wellbore, a jarring tool is typically provided in the tool string. The jarring tool is able to apply an impact force that amplifies tension applied to the carrier structure. The amplified impact force is transmitted to other tools in the tool string to which the jarring tool is coupled so that the tool string can be freed.
Typically, jarring tools are actuated using either a hydraulic mechanism or a mechanical mechanism. A hydraulic mechanism can include a hydraulic metering device that allows for provision of a time delay when the jarring tool is actuated by application of tension on the carrier structure. A conventional mechanical mechanism typically includes a spring/collet assembly that is activated by application of tension on the carrier structure.
Conventional jarring tools rely exclusively on application of tension over the carrier structure to initiate and control the intensity and timing of the jarring force. This can be difficult in deviated or horizontal wells, where friction between the carrier structure and the side of the wellbore can prevent proper control of actuation of the jarring tool. Also, conventional jarring tools are subject to variability of operation and control due to varying downhole conditions in the wellbore.